1. Technical Field
This invention applies to turbine airfoils in general, and to cooled turbine airfoils in particular.
2. Background Information
Turbine and compressor sections within an axial flow turbine engine generally include rotor assemblies and stator assemblies. The rotor assemblies each comprise a rotating disc and a plurality of rotor blades circumferentially disposed around the disk. The stator assemblies each comprise a plurality of stator vanes that may be movable in part or in whole, but do not rotate circumferentially. Stator vanes and rotor blades include an airfoil portion for positioning within the gas path through the engine. Because the temperatures within the gas path very often negatively affect the durability of the airfoil, it is known to cool an airfoil by passing cooling air through the airfoil. The cooled air helps decrease the temperature of the airfoil material and thereby increase its durability. What is needed, therefore, is an airfoil having an internal configuration that promotes desirable cooling of the airfoil and thereby increases its durability.